


Death by Another Name: A Companion

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Slug-Cat's Crossovers and Fandom Fusions [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: 2nd time I've used that tag (runs away), Adolf Hitler (mentioned), Companion Piece, Gen, It's All Really Sad, Talk of death (duh), dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Would you believe it if someone told you death was suicidal?***Inspired by the AMAZING 'Death by Another Name' by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning!  Be sure to read that first or it won't make sense.





	Death by Another Name: A Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Death By Another Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720503) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 



> I was re-reading Fair Warning fic and had just finished The Book Theif and I was like 'oh crap a crossover has to be done!'

_ I am haunted by humans. _  That is how I ended my last volume.

 

*****The Last Volume*****

A girl, several books,

an accordion, a bird, 

and Adolf Hitler.

*******

 

I have grown tired of my post.  The colors have faded, and an entire galaxy is different then one world.  It’s a big enough galaxy that I see several Hitlers every day, and a book thief dies every minute.  So yes, I am tired.

 

So tired.

 

It’s not an easy job, being Death.  Ironically, there is no death for Death.  I cannot escape the pain, the misery.

 

Would you believe it if someone told you death was suicidal?

 

But I continue, because despite all you might hear, I  _ am _ merciful.  By not passing the burden of becoming Death on until the very last second.  Everything must- fade from existence, I suppose- including Death. Not everything dies, I would know.

 

[][][]

 

_ “Anakin- what’s happening to me?” _

 

I’m sorry.  I’m sorry you were Chosen.  But it’s not my place to choose.  It sickens me to deceive you, to use this form of your Master to falsely sooth your doubts, to lie you into submission.  

 

Your Padawan sees right through it.  No, he doesn't get a choice. Neither did I.  No one  _ chooses _ to be Death.

 

_ “He is not tasting death- he will carry it to others-” _

 

Lord, Father- why condemn this man?  Why condemn him to eternal suffering?  He has done nothing but good.

 

_ “I don’t want to be something so horrible, please.” _

 

[][][]

 

_ How dare you let there be a reason- _

 

Yes.  I agree.  I just held to much meaning, not no meaning at all- I am scarred, still haunted by the souls I carried so long ago.  Yes, I want those who die to be comforted- it’s the least I could give to those with the condemning stars.

 

[][][]

 

_ Everything in the eight year old child’s room was blue… _

 

Including her soul.  It’s the most beautiful soul I have seen in a long time.  And no, child, your smile is worth the galaxy.

 

She was too young to die.

 

[][][]

 

Krell might be synonymous with Hitler.

 

It is a nightmare from a history book.  Mass geneocide of an inferior race isn’t a new thing.  The clones may have been wearing yellow stars.

 

*****The Significance of Yellow Stars*****

Death.

*******

 

No, death is not terrifying.  It’s a mercy. The blaster pressed into Rex’s hand echoes, and I see her spirit stir from sleep.  She nods, once.

 

The book thief's blessing.  Dogma may have fired the shot in the physical world, but in the spirit world?

 

Linsel shot Adolf.

 

Personally, I think Kenobi was too kind will Krell’s soul.

 

[][][]

 

I never had love in my time on the physical plane.  I’m glad.

 

[][][]

 

Lord, that man has compassion.  Perhaps it was the right choice.

 

[][][]

 

The universe has been mad for a long time, Rex.  Finally, I can let go. I am sorry, Ben.


End file.
